


甘之如饴

by Philiaf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 吸血鬼Tony/推销员Peter角色黑化/很残暴/强上ooc
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	甘之如饴

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼Tony/推销员Peter  
> 角色黑化/很残暴/强上  
> ooc

尖利的牙齿刺入皮肤时，Peter还没有反应过来到底出了什么事，他不过就是像往常一样敲开了一扇门，想要推销报纸而已。  
那是Peter今天敲下去的第325扇门，他有些紧张地松了松脖子上的领带——这不知道是他今天第几次这么做了。等待中，他盯着自己擦得锃亮的皮鞋开始想入非非，如果这户人家能跟他签下合同，那他今天的份额就完成了，他就可以回到自己的小公寓，点份披萨，再来罐啤酒。然而在门打开的那一刻，Peter连一句“晚上好。”都没来得及说出，一股夹带着浓重的血腥味的风迎面吹来，他下意识地缩起脖子，紧闭双眼，却被一只冰冷的手托住下巴，使他向后仰去露出小麦色的脖颈。Peter吓坏了，他睁开眼，只见留着一头深棕色短发的人埋在他的脖颈间，他们如此之近，甚至能闻到那个人身上好闻的古龙水味。Peter以为遇到了什么变态，他不敢轻举妄动，只是僵硬地站在那里，而这个怪人也保持着这个姿势。怪人不停地深吸着气——Peter能想象出对方的鼻子不停抽动的样子，那种感觉像是在辨闻红酒的芬芳。这让Peter起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，他的忍耐要到达极限了，他刚想要开口打破僵局，那个人的牙便刺破了他的皮肤，开始吸食他的鲜血。疼痛唤起了Peter身体本能的反应，他想挣脱，然而冰冷的大手钳制着他，如同坚石般牢不可破。再下一秒，他就不省人事了。  
Peter是在疼痛与寒冷中苏醒，此时他赤身裸体的坐在一张大床上，双手被绑起高高的吊了起来，腿上也被绑了绳子让他无法合拢，双腿大开着，他的阴茎软塌塌的垂在那里。他开始挣扎，想要挣脱出来，可打结的人手段太过高明，任他如何挣扎都没有松脱的迹象。在这过程中他瞥到大腿根部上面有几处莫名的犬齿咬痕，此时伤口已经结痂。眼前的景象让Peter感觉自己就要摸到答案的大门了。  
“你醒了？”沉稳的声音从门的方向传来，一下下敲击在Peter的心房上，他从来没有听过这么好听得让人心安的声音。  
声音的主人紧跟着进入到房间中，他穿着米白色的浴袍，手上的毛巾胡乱地擦着头发，细细的水珠依靠地心引力从深棕色的头发逃离，一连串的砸向地面。即使这么远，Peter也能看到对方长长的睫毛在眼中投下阴影。Peter必须得承认，这个人好看极了。眼前的人让他忘记了挣扎。  
“你好，我叫Tony。”那个人介绍道。  
“呃，你好，能不能——”Peter还没说完，他就被打断了。  
“而你，Peter，报纸推销员，请不要介意我在你的兜里翻到了名片。”Tony在说话的时候一刻不停的盯着Peter的大腿处，这让他羞红了脸，想要合拢双腿去阻止那双肆无忌惮的眼睛，但这不过是无用功，拴在脚踝处的绳子让他动弹不得。  
“你从高中毕业后便进入报社工作，可惜一直得不到重视，最后沦落成了一名报纸推销员。”Tony没有理会Peter的那些动作，他继续自说自话的把Peter多灾多难的就职生涯粗略概括了一番，说着这些的时候，他不知从哪里翻出了个杯子和一瓶威士忌，慢慢地喝了起来，同时还在肆意地盯着Peter的身体，就像一碟美味的下酒菜那样。  
“不用惊讶，这些资料都是靠万能的网络得到的。当然，如你所想，”Tony抿了一口酒，“我是一个吸血鬼，我为我之前的失礼感到抱歉，我在极度饥饿下会不管不顾。”  
“那您会放过我吗？”Peter试探着问道，他太害怕了，甚至都能听到自己上下牙床打架的声音。  
“不，”Tony露出自己标志的微笑，“我当然不会。你是我这么多年遇到的最称心的人类，我会‘好好爱惜’你的，Mon animal de compagnie。”  
一阵风掠过，Tony已经来到床上，正在Peter的眼前。他的唇落在Peter的脖颈间，他伸出舌头在那里舔舐，他冰冷的舌头在滚烫的皮肤上流连忘返，他太喜欢这样的感觉。异样的感觉从Peter身下升起，他的呼吸变得粗重起来。Tony笑了笑，一把握住Peter有些勃起的阴茎开始上下套弄起来。  
“不！等一下！请不要！”Peter被这突如其来的刺激吓坏了，他的大脑在抗拒着，他想并拢自己的双腿，但拴在脚踝的绳子让他无法这么做。  
“放轻松我的‘小宠物’，这只不过是让你更敏感的前戏而已。”说着，Tony含住Peter的乳头，用舌尖挑逗，用尖利的犬齿啃咬。  
上下两方的刺激让Peter发出一阵阵夹杂着快感的痛呼：“不，不要……求求你，求求你住手。”  
这些话在Tony听来更像是乞求他继续不要停，他修剪平整的指甲轻轻滑过Peter的铃口，不停地刺激着那一点，透明的液体随着Peter粗重的喘息从那里涌出。  
Tony觉得这样便够了，他停止了套弄，离开了一直啃咬着的乳头，他的舌滑过Peter的腹部，滑过肚脐，来到遍布伤痕的大腿，他再次咬下去，尖利的牙齿刺破Peter的皮肤，鲜血顺着大腿向下流淌，染红了床单。Tony贪婪的吸食着眼前这个年轻小伙子鲜美的血液，吸食着他蓬勃的生命力。  
Tony吃饱了，他舔舔嘴唇，感到非常满意。  
“你的血液真的是不可多得的上佳品。”他赞叹道。  
此时的Peter还夹在失血与快感中，他神色迷茫，眼神有些涣散，Tony所说的每一个字仿佛化作了实体，侵犯着他的神经。  
看到他这样，Tony想到了什么，他解开自己的浴袍，露出精悍的身躯，与早已勃起的阴茎：“我想到了一个比赞美你更棒的事。”  
就在Peter还沉迷在Tony完美的肉体线条时，对方改变了他的姿势，让他的下体完完全全暴露在Tony身前。  
Peter好像明白了自己接下来的命运，他虚弱地摇了摇头表示抗拒，但Tony不会如他所愿的，没有任何扩张，他的龟头直接顶开了Peter的穴口，随后整根阴茎长驱直入。没有任何准备的穴口流出丝丝血痕，撕裂的痛感从下体传来，随着Tony每一次的抽插啃咬着Peter的神经。  
他在痛苦、拒绝与欣喜中浪叫着。他的下体仿佛被撕裂般的痛，他的每一个细胞都在拒绝插入，但他的身体却成为了性爱的奴隶，欣喜地接纳Tony的阴茎在他的后穴进出。  
最后Peter放弃了挣扎，他顺从了自己欲望，可他的双手被捆绑着，他无法去抱紧那个冰冷的身躯，他的双脚被禁锢，他无法盘上Tony的腰身去迎合对方抽插的幅度。  
Tony不动了，正在高潮边缘徘徊的Peter犹如热锅上的蚂蚁。  
他等待着，等待着Peter的乞求，乞求他继续操弄。  
他的诡计得逞了，Peter如他所愿的喊出了他想听的话：“操我，请狠狠地操我！”  
“我很乐意。”  
Tony一个挺入，一直停留在穴口的阴茎深深地插入Peter的体内。Peter的身体无法抑制的向后仰去，嘴中发出意义不明的叫喊，他的脖颈完全呈现在Tony眼前，每一滴流淌下来的汗珠仿若夜空的流星，滑入他的眼中，他毫不客气的啃咬下去，此时的血液每一滴都是如此鲜美，身体的兴奋连带着血液也改变了味道。  
这不知道是Tony今天的第几次进食，大量失血的Peter虚弱得有些恍惚，每一次达到顶点，脑内一片白茫茫的时候，他都觉得自己已经迈入了天堂，他好几次都觉得自己就能永远睡过去，但对方从不给他痛快。Tony甚至为了不让他昏死过去还特地自称好心的，在Peter的阴茎上系上细小的皮绳，只要勃起就会紧紧地勒进肉中，在疼痛的刺激下让他保持清醒。  
不知过了多久，Peter的后穴被操得红肿不堪，翻着肠壁的嫩肉，Tony射入的精液从他每一次的抽插中牵带出来，滴落在浑浊的床单上。这个时候的Peter已经感受不到任何的快感，他的后穴已经麻木，已经疲软下来的阴茎上清晰可见的有着深浅不一的红色勒痕。  
从背后啃咬着的Tony此时揉捏着Peter的乳头想要刺激他的感官，但此时太过虚弱的Peter没有给出太过强烈的反应让他有些不满。Tony撒开了咬在脖子上的牙齿，有力的大手捏住Peter的脸掰向自己。Tony像看着一个玩物一样看着眼前这个眼中的光逐渐黯淡下来的“宠物”。  
“只是这样就要坏了吗？还以为这个能再久一些。”Tony突然想起了一件事，“嘿，我的宠物，你知道人类濒死的时候会更容易高潮吗？”  
Peter的眼睛因为这句话有了点反应，他惊恐地看着那个对他无度索要的吸血鬼。  
但Tony才不管对方的反应，对于他来讲一个“宠物”的感受他根本不需要知道。  
Tony粗大的阴茎再次插入了Peter红肿的后穴当中，疼痛让他发出惊呼，他拼命蹬腿想要远离那个插入体内的巨物，但Tony只是稍稍用力便紧紧的钳制住对方的双腿，让他动弹不得。Tony快速地抽插着，每一次都会带出一截粉嫩的软肉，每一次的撞击都会刺激到Peter的敏感点。Peter放弃了挣扎，他觉得就这样随波逐流或许还能减少点痛苦。然而，就在他的这个念头刚冒出的时候，Tony的双手攀上了他的脖子，慢慢地收拢。吸入的氧气越来越少，在生与死之间徘徊的Peter在恍惚中对下身的冲击更加的敏感，他的后穴不自觉地收紧，甚至比每一次的都要紧紧地包裹住Tony的阴茎，他的肠壁几乎就要烙上阴茎的形状以及上面遍布的青筋。  
从未有过的快感顺着即将凋零的生命攀延，Peter感受到下腹的那一次次的快感冲击，从未感受到的、无法言喻的快感像洪水猛兽般冲向他，被绑住的阴茎比以往还要快的挺立起来，逐渐肿大的阴茎被紧紧的勒住，Peter在快感与疼痛夹击下无法抑制的叫喊着，分不出是愉悦还是痛呼。  
“真的是比以前的效果好啊。”Tony满意的看着对方的表现，更加在后穴中快速的抽插，“以后咱们都这样，直到你再也动不了。”  
Peter在高潮中流下痛苦的泪水。


End file.
